Hari Normal Hayato entah kapan terjadi
by tiurmatio
Summary: satu ramuan merusak segalanya,kyahahahahahhahaha
1. Hari pertama

HARI NORMAL HAYATO ~ENTAH KAPAN TERJADI~

Part – 1

Buat asaiasai: nih, ada ff yang humor, dibaca yah

Disclaimer: pertama-tama, aku tegaskan, semua karakter adalah kepunyaan Amano Akira. Saia cuman fansnya yang kurang kerjaan yang minjem tokoh2nya untuk saya bikin cerita yang…menurut saya….lebih seru…entahlah….

Characters: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Love Fairy, Some one, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei.

Rating: K+ ~in my opinion~

Genre: humor/romance

Summary: salah satu episode dari _Tak and the Power of Juju_ diceritakan kembali dalam versi Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Satu ramuan, mengacaukan segalanya. Kyahahahahahha…..!

"…": conversation

'…': thinking

~Please…. read and review~

Gak ada yang bisa bikin gokudera lebih kesel daripada ini. Dia sama sekali gak nyangka bakal punya temen sekelas sebegini aneh bin ajaibnya. Ke mana aja gokudera pergi, tuh orang mesti ngikutin. Gokudera pergi ke kantin, tuh manusia ada, gokudera tidur di kelas waktu jam pelajaran, dia juga ikutan tidur, gokudera menyendiri di atap, akhirnya gak jadi sendiri karna tuh makhluk juga ke atap,bahkan…..sampai gokudera ke toilet pun, dia juga mbuntutin! Waaahh….gokudera stress bukan main, lebih lagi kalo gokudera pengen ngomongin hal pribadi dengan tsuna,dia ikutan nimbrung. Bener-bener perusak privasi!

Jika ditanya…..

_Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, idiot?!_

Jawab orang itu

_Bukankah suatu hal yang wajar jika kita ingin mengetahui apa saja yang dikerjakan oleh orang yang kita taksir?_

Jgeeeerrr……! Gokudera gak pernah menyangka dia bakal menyukai atau disukai sama cewek, lha ini malah dapetnya dia ditaksir ma cowok! Sama orang yang dia sebelin pula,,,ck ck ck,,,malangnya nasibmu nak… Dan orang itu tadi mengatakan semuanya dengan tampang sumringah yang bener-bener bikin gokudera pengen ngelempar 1000 dinamit tepat ke wajah tuh orang!

Gokudera udah gak tahan…orang itu hamper bikin dia gila! Orang itu bernama…YAMAMOTO TAKESHI. Gokudera yang percaya takhyul dan segala hal berbau mistis dan sihir punya ide yang gak akan dibayangkan oleh orang manapun untuk ngusir penguntit yang ngisruh. Gokudera berencana membuat ramuan yang akan mengacaukan perasaan dan otak Yamamoto biar Yamamoto gak naksir dia dan brenti ngejar-ngejar gokudera.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Tsuna dan Yamamoto, Gokudera membajak laboratorium kimia selama beberapa hari dan dia sibuk bikin tuh ramuan. Beberapa kali dia gagal, karena ramuan itu malah meledak, dan memaksa gokudera bikin lagi dari awal. Busyet…ternyata gokudera sungguhan bikinnya, dia mpe pinjem buku primbon dari nenek costae! Gokudera gak menyerah, dia tetep bikin, mengaduk-aduk, bacain mantra,mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia yang ada agar ramuannya jadi dan berfungsi dengan baik. Gokudera udah gak sabar untuk ndapetin hari-hari normalnya lagi.

Adapun di Namimori junior high school, sebuah pohon keramat. Siswa-siswa menyebutnya pohon cinta Nami-chu. Para siswa percaya jika da seseorang menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon itu, dewa cinta akan membantu supaya cinta 2 sejoli tersebut terwujud. Sosok dewa cinta itu sendiri belum pernah ada yang melihatnya, tapi bagi para pencari cinta ~halah~ suatu saat sosok dewa cinta itu akan muncul, terutama jika ada cinta yang benar-benar tulus muncul di Nami-chu, atau……ada hal lain yang……….belum bisa author sebutkan di part 1 ini…~^^V~

Di Nami-chu tentu aja ada sentuhan-sentuhan crita mistis yang bikin gokudera cinta ma Nami-chu, tapi,,,untuk hal yang satu itu, Pohon Cinta,,,,uuugghhh….gokudera benci banget! Cz pernah suatu hari, yamamoto berhasil menggeret dia ke bawah Pohon Cinta dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Gokudera! Walhasil, gokudera amat sangat sekali buanget benci ma Yamamoto n Pohon Cinta Nami-chu.

"_Aaaha….jadi juga kau, tinggal sentuhan terakhir, dan dia tidak akan mengejar-ngejar aku lagi!"_ Gokudera tersenyum senang.

"_Aduddududuhhh…kenapa di saat krusial begini aku malah pingin ke toilet…? Sial!_ Gokudera bingung,antara ingin menjaga ramuan buatannya yang sebentar lagi sempurna dan hasrat biologisnya, mengosongkan vesica urinaria. Akhirnya Gokudera menyerah pada keinginan biologisnya.

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat,akhirnya jatuh juga, sepintar-pintarnya menyembunyikan mayat, akhirnya bau itu tercium juga, dan sepintar-pintarnya Gokudera menyembunyikan rancananya,akhirnya ketahuan juga. Orang pertama yang menyadari keanehan gokudera beberapa hari terakhir ini ~sialnya~ adalah Yamamoto! Yamamoto tak taunya mengamati gerak-gerik gokudera tiap sore, dan akhirnya yamamoto mengetahui ke mana "hilangnya" gokudera selama ini, ke Lab. Kimia!

Setelah latihan baseball, seperti biasa, yamamoto selalu minum susu. Sore ini, yamamoto memata-matai gokudera sambil bawa sekotak susu di genggamannya. Begitu dia melihat Gokudera keluar dari , dia mengendap-ngendap masuk. Di situ, di sebuah meja, dia melihat ada larutan jernih seperti soda, dengan tampilan yang sangat menggoda. Dia penasaran,mengangkat gelas itu, dan mencampurkan sekotak penuh susunya ke dalam gelas. Tanpa ba-bi-bu…dia menenggak dan meminum habis larutan yang ada di gelas tanpa tersisa!

"_wah.. ternyata Gokudera sangat pintar membuat minuman enak ya. Aku jadi tambah suka padanya"_ gumam yamamoto. Tiba-tiba yamamoto merasakan ada yang aneh di dalam tubuhnya, ada yang bergejolak di perut dan dadanya.

~sementara itu~

_"Tinggal menambahkan NaCl 1M ini, ramuanku akan sukses"_ kata gokudera sambil berlari menuju lab. Kimia. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika ada yamamoto di dalam lab, gelas ramuan yang sudah kosong, dan sekotak susu di samping gelas. Yamamoto yang mendengar suara langkah kaki, membalikkan badannya.

Gokudera's POV

Aku terpaku di depan pintu lab. Kimia, mulutku menganga dan tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan bungkusan berisi 1M NaCl murni.

_'kenapa-dia-bisa-ada-di-sini?apakah dia mengikutiku? Gawat….'_

Aku bergegas masuk ke lab, dan mencari ramuanku.

"_oh-my-goodness! ramuanku habis!'_

Aku mengangkat gelas kimia itu,memeriksanya dengan seksama,menjungkir-balikkan dengan harapan masih tersisa beberapa tetes. Namun percuma, gelas itu sudah benar-benar kosong. Aduuhhh….gimana nih?

_"gokudera…"_ kulihat wajah baseballnut memerah..

_"kau pintar sekali membuat minuman enak ya." _Jangan lanjutkan……

_"oh iya, ditambah susu rasanya semakin enak!" _apaaa????!!!! Kau tambahkan susu?

_"buatkan lagi untukku ya." _Kau meminumnya???!!!!

Keringat dingin membasahi tengkukku. Gawat…aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku melangkah keluar….

_"gokudera, kau mau ke mana?"_ dia memegang tanganku dan menarikku sampai aku tepat dipeluknya ~yay! good job,yama!~ glup, aku gugup setengah mati. Belum pernah aku merasakan ketakutan yang melebihi ketakutanku sekarang ini.

_"gokudera…taukah kau?....kau cantik skali…wanita tercantikpun tidak mampu mengalahkan kecantikanmu."_

_"bicara apa kau idiot!"_ aku berusaha melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukannya tapi sia-sia, cengkeramannya semakin kuat.

" *yamamoto belai-belai rambut gokudera* _rambutmu halus, lembut seperti sutera, matamu indah…bagaikan batu jamrud_ ~mang di jepang sono kenal batu jamrud yah?~, _suaramu merdu semerdu burung yang berkicau…….dan tubuhmu ini_ *yamamoto grepe2 di pinggangnya gokudera. Gokudera jantungnya dah mau copot*_……….aku ingin memeluknya sampai kapanpun"_

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

_"aaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!…lepaskan aku idiot!!!"_ aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, dan syukurlah, aku bisa lepas darinya. Aku cepat-cepat lari.

Yamamoto's POV

"_ugh…kuat juga dia, berhasil kabur. Hmmph…mau lari ke manapun, aku akan mengejarmu sampai dapat, Go-ku-de-ra!_" aku tersenyum, bangkit, dan keluar dari lab kimia.

Author's POV

Ketika berlari, Gokudera menjatuhkan secarik kertas kecil, bertuliskan :

PENTING! CAMPURKAN NaCl 1M MURNI, JAUHKAN DARI CASEIN DAN GLUCOSE, JIKA BENDA ITU TERCAMPUR, EFEK AKAN BERUBAH 180 DERAJAT, DARI BENCI MENJADI CINTA!"

*******

Catatan author

Asli,,,yamamoto jadi extra gombal…maklum sih, kena ramuan aneh.

Huff…fic ini aku tulis dengan penuh perjuangan, karena aku nulisnya di dalem bus yang bergoyang dan berdisko dengan jahatnya. Tentu aja, pertama-tama aku bikin konsepnya di kertas nganggur dulu baru aku tulis di kompie…haaahh….seandainya kertas itu bisa berperan jadi kompie….~ngaco abiz~ aku kan g perlu nulis ulang di kompie….~cz author lebih suka nulis di kertas ketimbang nulis di kompie~

Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya di part ke-2….!


	2. Hari pertama bag2

Hai hai semua pembaca yang saya sayangi...! pertama-tama, saya minta maaf, kalau up-datenya agak lama....yang terpenting sekarang adalah,,,ni fanfic akhirnya bisa di-up date juga!

Selamat........menikmati!

------------

Gokudera berlari menyusuri lorong Nami-chu secepat yang ia bisa. Yah, secepat yang dia bisa sebelum Yamamoto berhasil mengejarnya. Apa yang ia takutkan terjadi, seseorang sudah merusak ramuannya, dan orang itu adalah si Baseball idiot!

_"Fuck! It's the worst!"_

_"Gokuderaaa!!!! Di mana kau??"_ terdengar suara memanggil-mangggil Gokudera.

_"Sial! Dia sudah bangun! Sebaiknya aku sembunyi."_ Gokudera cepat-cepat menuruni tangga, dan sesampainya di halaman Nami-chu, dia masuk ke salah satu ruangan di dekat situ.

Semantara, Yamamoto memeriksa satu persatu ruangan kelas SMP Namimori untuk kemungkinan Gokudera bersembunyi di dalamnya.

_"Kyaaa!!!"_ Beberapa siswi terdengar berteriak,terjadi kegaduhan kecil di Nami-chu. Mereka sedang asyik bergosip, tiba-tiba dikagetkan suara pintu yang terbuka.

_"ah,,,maaf mengganggu kalian"_ Semua orang tahu,Yamamoto termasuk cowok yang populer di Nami-chu di samping Hibari dan Gokudera, jadi hal yang wajar jika di setiap kemunculannya, Yamamoto akan dihadiahi sorakan histeris dari cewek-cewek. Oh ya, catatan, mereka berteriak senang, dan bukan berteriak marah dan panik.

_"tak apa kok Yamamoto, kami bersedia diganggu." _*OMG*

Siswi : _"kau tampak sedang mencari sesuatu,apakah itu"_

Yama: _"oh, aku sedang mencari permataku_,*hoek...costae muntah,Yamamoto over gombal*_ dia hilang, kau tahu ke mana perginya?"_

Siswi:_ "ah..yamamoto, kau romantis sekali....seperti apakah permatamu itu?" _para siswi masih terbius oleh pesona yamamoto.

Yama:_ "dia kecil dan langsing,rambutnya silver berkilau, selain itu dia memiliki mata hijau yang indah. Hmm...satu lagi, wajahnya cantik!"_

Siswi:_ "Maksudmu Gokudera? Dia lari ke arah lapangan"_

Yama:_ "Trimakasih informasinya!...bye..!" _Yamamoto melemparkan 'kiss-bye' ke siswi yang ada di situ, dan bergegas menuju lapangan.

Siswi:_ "Aaaahhh...Yamamoto cintaku...semoga kau mendapatkan Gokudera...." _*para siswi masih terbius*

3 detik kemudian, kehebohan malah semakin heboh!

_"APWAAAA???????!!!!!! JADIII......JADII.....??!! YAMAMOTO?? GOKUDERA?? TIDAAAAKKKKKKK!!!"_

Dan kelas itupun semakin heboh dan heboh saja,sedangkan orang yang diomongin sudah menghilang ke arah lapangan.

~di lapangan nami-chu~

_"To the extreme!!"_

_"Ayo Tsuna! Kau juga harus berteriak dengan smeangat! Extreme!"_

_"Onii-san....aku capek..." _kata Tsuna lemas

_"sebagai anggota klub boxing, kau harus selalu semangat!"_

_"siapa yang jadi anggota? Aku kan bukan anggota..."_

_"kau sudah aku ajak, jadi kau resmi anggota klub"_

'_haahh...kalau saja aku tidak ingat onii-san adalah kakaknya Kyoko, aku sudah pergi dari tadi' _pikir Tsuna.

~di sisi lain lapangan Nami-chu~

_"hei yamamoto! Kau lari-lari gak jelas itu ada apa?"_ tanya salah satu anggota klub

_"aku sedang mencari seseorang."_

_"siapa?"_

_"ada deh...."_

_"oh, begitu........ya sudah, semoga ketemu."  
"trims"_

_"eh, tunggu dulu. Kau melupakan tongkat baseballmu, kami mau pulang nih."_ Orang tadi mengulurkan tongkat baseball yamamoto, dan yamamoto menerimanya.

_"baiklah, sampai jumpa.."_

~di salah satu ruangan~

_"Hmm...si bodoh itu masih mencari-cari...gawat kalo begini terus, aku tidak bisa pulang. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ *costae cepet2 nyuci bibir sendiri, gara2 kebanyakan ngomong F**ck*

~kembali ke lapangan Nami-chu~

Ryohei dan Tsuna yang sedang latihan ketemu sama Yamamoto.

_"Hooyy,,,Tsuna! Ryohei-san!"_

"_Ah Yamamoto! Kau belum pulang?"_

"_Belum. Kau sendiri Tsuna, kenapa tidak pulang?"_

"_Hahahahahha...Tsuna harus latihan to the extreme!"_

"_sudahlah onii-san.."_ kata Tsuna lemah

"_oh iya, apakah kalian melihat Gokudera?"_

"_gokudera-kun? Aku tidak melihatnya."_

"_apa dia sudah pulang ya?"_

"_itu tidak mungkin. Sedari tadi kami berlatih di sini, dan Gokudera tidak lewat sini sama sekali. Tak ada bunyi ledakan, dan tidak mungkin lewat pintu belakang sekolah."_

"_begitu ya....ehm...kalau kalian bertemu Gokudera, cepat beritahu aku."_

"_baiklah yamamoto. Kami harus latihan lagi, TO THE EXTRME!!"_ Tsuna menganggukkan kepala ke arah yamamoto dan melambaikan tangan sembari berlari kecil mengikuti Ryohei. Tsuna dan Ryohei berlari ke arah ruang klub boxing, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"_Kita istirahat,Tsuna!"_ teriak Ryohei yang masih tetap semangat. _"Hmm...apa itu?"_ Ryohei melihat ada gerakan-gerakan mencurigakan di dekat ring tinju, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Hya! Ketahuan kau!"_ ryohei berteriak dan orang yang dikagetin melompat.

"_Fuck! Kau meau membunuhku,Hah?!!"_ Gokudera membentak dan mencengkeram kerah jumper Ryohei.

"_Ternyata kau Gokudera, aku kira siapa.."_

"_Tch!"_

"_Ngomong-omong, kau dicari Yamamoto loh." _Kata Ryohei dengan tenang. Jegleg...Gokudera seketika membeku dan merinding. _"Oh, iya, aku disuruh bilang ke Yamamoto kalau bertemu denganmu" _Ryohei membalikkan badannya ingin kaluar.

"_Jangan!" _Gokudera berteriak sambil menarik kerah ryohei kuat-kuat, sampai Ryohei hampir terjengkang. Tsuna yang ada di dekat pintu masuk kaget mendengar suara jeritan, melongok ke dalam.

"_Gokudera-kun? Rupanya kau di sini? Ah...Yama-" _Tsuna yang ingin memanggil Yamamoto tiba-tiba ditarik Gokudera masuk ke ruang klub, dan Gokudera membanting pintu di belakangnya. BRAK!

"_Jangan...Juudaime,,,,jangan panggil baseball idiot itu kemari..."_ Gokudera memohon-mohon, sambil mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"_Gokudera-kun, kau kenapa?"_

Gokudera membungkukkan badannya di depan Tsuna.

"_Maafkan aku sudah kasar padamu Juudaime, tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahu pada idiot itu kalau aku ada di sini"_

"_Memangnya kenapa Gokudera-kun?"_

"_Ini semua salahku. Ah, tidak...semua gara-gara Yakyu baka itu."_ Gokudera menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Tsuna dan Ryohei dari awal sampai dia bisa sembunyi di ruang boxing.

"_jadi itu masalahmu,octopus head?"_

"_jangan panggil aku 'octopus head', lawn head! Ya, itu masalahku."_ Gokudera menghela nafas panjang

"_gawat juga, Gokudera-kun. Lalu, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantumu?"_

"_Juudaime, kau tak boleh direpotkan oleh masalahku. Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya."_

"_tak apa-apa Gokudera-kun, selama ini aku yang lebih banyak merepotkanmu untuk melindungiku."_

"_Benar octopus head! Biar kami bantu. Apakah aku harus membuat ramuan penawarnya?"_

Gokudera mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Ternyata lawn head ini masih punya otak ketimbang baseball idiot itu.

"_ sekali. Buat ramuan penawarnya,dan segera minumkan padanya."_

"_Serahkan pada kami ,Gokudera-kun."_

"_juudaime,,,,lawn head....."_ gokudera menatap kedua orang itu penuh dan ryohei tersenyum meyakinkan Gokudera.

"_Terima kasih. Maaf, sudah merepotkan kalian ..." _Gokudera membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub boxing terbuka dengan kasar. Seseorang masuk, hanya terlihat bayangannya dahulu, karena matahari bersinar terlalu terik. Ketiga orang menyipitkan matanya. Begitu orang yang masuk jelas, Gokudera panik setengah mati. Orang yang tak ingin dilihat,berhasil menemukannya! Yamamoto Takeshi tersenyum lebar melihat Gokudera di dalam.

"_pergi kau dari sini!"_ teriak gokudera sambil menyiapkan dinamitnya.

"_jangan ledakkan di sini gokudera-kun."_

Yamamoto berlari ke arah Gokudera, dan tentu saja Gokudera cepat-cepat kabur. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran seru di dalam ruang klub boxing. Ryohei dan Tsuna terpesona, hal yang tak pernah meraka sangka-sangka akan dilihat, dilihatnya.

"_lawn head! Jangan bengong! Bantu aku singkirkan si bodoh ini!"_

"_Ah, iya!"_ Sasagawa Ryohei mendekat ke Gokudera, dalam sekejap, menarik Gokudera menjauh dari Yamamoto.

"_Ini!. Buat ramuan sesuai petunjuk di sini. Ingat! Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku."_ Setelah menyerahkan resep ramuan pada Ryohei, Gokudera berlari memutar menuju rumahnya. Memutar karena mencegah agar Yamamoto membuntutinya. Begitu juga Ryohei, dia cepat-cepat pulang untuk bikin ramuan ajaib.

Yamamoto menyerah, berhenti mengejar Gokudera yang sudah tak bisa dia kejar lagi. Tsuna berjalan mendekati Yamamoto.

"_yamamoto..."_

"_Tsuna....andai saja....kau bukan orang yang dihormati Gokudera...kau pasti sudah aku *&^%*&%$%#&(*()(()_)$##%* [disensor karena terlalu kasar] dirimu."_

Tsuna merinding...

"_Kau bersekongkol dengan Ryohei-san untuk membawa kabur cintaku, bukan?"_

Tsuna benar-benar ketakutan. Tak disangka, Yamamoto bisa sangat menyeramkan apabila menyangkut Gokudera.

"_Ti-tidak. Aku tidak bersekongkol dengan onii-san. Sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu mengejar-ngejar Gokudera?"_

"_Simple, aku menyukainya."_ Lalu Yamamoto menatap tajam ke arah tsuna. _"Dan jangan sekali-kali mencoba menghalangi aku mendapatkan dirinya."_ Yamamoto tersenyum sinis.

"_I-iya...Yamamoto."_ Keringat dingin mengucur dari tengkuk Tsuna.

"_He-he...terimakasih, Tsuna. Ahh...sekarang aku mau pulang. Harus bangun pagi besok dan mencegatnya di sekolah."_ Yamamoto merenggangkan tangannya ke atas kepala, pergi dari sekolah menuju ke rumahnya. Tsuna lemas... temannya satu itu tak disangka Tsuna bisa amat mengerikan , di balik senyumnya yang selalu ramah dan ceria.

~Gokudera's POV~

Di dalam kamar yang super gelap, Gokudera tak bisa tidur...dia gelisah...menggelundung ke sana ke mari di kasurnya yang nyaman.

_"Besok dia pasti akan mencegatku di sekolah."_ Gokudera menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, putus asa.

_"Aku tau, aku harus melakukan apa!"_ seru Gokudera girang.

~Takeshi's POV~

Berbeda dengan kamar Gokudera yang ekstra gelap, kamar Yamamoto terang benderang. Yamamoto berjalan mendekati kasurnya, lalu duduk menatap foto yang ada di ujung kasurnya. Foto Gokudera saat dia tersenyum, yang diambil Yamamoto diam-diam [sebenernya bukan Yamamoto yang ngambil, tapi orang suruhan Yamamoto yang diancem ma Yamamoto. Ternyata Yamamoto emang mbakat jadi mafia]

Diambilnya foto Gokudera, di dekapnya dan dibawa tidur dalam pelukan.

_"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, pasti. Aku berjanji pada diriku."_

-to be continued-

Inilah ending dari chapter kedua...apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gokudera? Apa yang akan terjadi di chapter ketiga? Tunggulah dengan sabar!....


	3. Hari kedua

Prolog dari costae :

Mukya! Akhirnya aku libur juga!!!!! Bahagianya….fanfic-fanficku yang terbengkalai *eh…kok jahat ya kesannya, terbengkalai* bisa dilanjutin…yay!!!!

Hm… dan untuk yang sudah merelakan me-review, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya. Kalau aku kehilangan semangat, kalianlah yang mengembalikan semangatku *huek…sok2an banget bahasanya*

Ah, kebanyakan ngomong…cepet lanjutin tuh fanfic!

Okey guys! Enjoy the fic!

Author mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan dala, pengetikan.

------

".." : ngomong

'..' : mikir/ngomong di dalem ati

------

Ada sedikit hal yang berbeda pagi ini di rumah Gokudera Hayato. Mari kita intip di dalam kamarnya, apa yang berbeda? Jam 5.15 pagi, tidak biasanya Gokudera bangun jam segitu. Di dalamnya, tersebar barang-barang yang tidak wajar berada di kamar seorang remaja cowok. Ada apa saja di sana? Ada wig,kacamata,alat rias wajah, dan… dan… rok cewek!!! Kenapa di kamarnya Gokudera ada rok cewek?

_**"Hari ini aku akan menyamar menjadi Sizuka. Untung anak itu terima-terima saja aku jadi dirinya satu hari. Sudah tidak ada cara lain, daripada aku dikejar-kejar baka sialan itu…"**_ Gokudera menggumam kesal sambil merias wajahnya dengan bedak tipis dan sedikit lip gloss di bibirnya. [Mari membayangkan wajah cantik Gokudera dipoles dengan riasan tipis yang natural. Khufufufufufu…pasti bikin cowok manapun jadi berubah selera, karena Gokudera jadi tambah manisss…*digetok Gokudera yang di belakangku*] Gokudera merapikan wig di kepalanya, memastikan wig tidak akan terbang tertiup angin. Dia tersenyum puas melihat hasil riasan di wajahnya. _**"Dengan begini, yakyu baka tidak akn mengenaliku."**_

Demi suksesnya penyamaran Gokudera, dia terpaksa berangkat jauh lebih pagi dari hari biasanya dan mengambil jalan memutar agar aman dan tidak berpapasan dengan Yamamoto. Dia sedih, tidak bisa menjemput Juudaime, tapi dia yakin Juudaime pasti akan maklum dengan keadaannya. Gokudera memriksa keadaan sekitar sebelum keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, setelah yakin sekeliling aman, dia dengan mantap melangkah menuju stasiun [ini terpaksa].

- di sekolah -

Jam 7 pagi, Yamamoto sudah sampai di Namimori. Sesuai dengan janjinya kemarin, Yamamoto nungguin Gokudera di pintu gerbang Namimori. Yamamoto tahu, sepagi-paginya Gokudera berangkat, dia tak akan bisa datang sebelum jam 7 pagi. Kehadiran Yamamoto yang lebih pagi membuat fans-fans ceweknya heran. Bukankah biasanya Yamamoto datang mepet atau bahkan terlambat? Kenapa hari ini dia dating pagi sekali? Bolak balik Yamamoto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengawasi setiap yang datang dari jauh kalau-kalau ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Gokudera. Dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan kaki yang menepuk-nepuk tanah, menit demi menit Yamamoto tunggu datangnya Gokudera.

Jam 8 pagi, 30 menit menjelang jam masuk.

_'Ugh. Sial. Yakyu baka ternyata sudah datang, lebih cepat dari yang aku kira. Hmph..tapi tenang,dengan penyamaranku, aku yakin dia tidak bisa mengenaliku.'_ Gokudera meyakinkan dirinya, kemudian masuk ke gerbang namimori. Tiba-tiba…Gusrak…Brak…Gokudera jatuh.

_'Aduh.. gara-gara kacamata planet alien ini, aku tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas.'_ Gokudera mencoba berdiri dan mencari tempat untuk menopang tubuhnya.

[mari kita flash back]

_**"Kau mau jadi diriku satu hari, Gokudera-san?"**_

"_**Yah begitulah… "**_

"_**Aku senang sekali.."**_

"_**Ya ya ya,sekarang pinjami aku barang-barangmu."**_

"_**Boleh aku ajukan satu permintaan?"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"Kau pakai kacamataku ya?" [catatan, kacamatanya minus 5!]

"_**Haa????I-i-iya deh,baiklah"**_

[flash back selesai]

Pluk..betapa senangnya Gokudera akhirnya bisa menemukan tempat pegangan. Dia meraba-raba tempat itu, kok lunak?

_**"Kau tidak apa-apa?"**_

Yamamoto bertanya halus pada Sizuka a.k.a Gokudera sambil menolong Gokudera , tempat Gokudera pegangan tak lain tak bukan, tangan Yamamoto.

_**"A-aku tak apa apa."**_ Gokudera bersusah payah merubah suaranya jadi suara cewek. Untungnya Sizuka yang asli sedang flu dan harus pakai masker, jadi Gokudera juga pakai masker. Yamamoto mengangkat Sizuka di bagian pinggangnya, takut jika tangan gadis itu ditarik bisa dislokasi. *khufufufuufu…costae lagi jadi iblis untuk gokudera* Gokudera merinding. Cepat-cepat dia singkirkan tangan Yamamoto dari pinggangnya begitu dia sudah berdiri tegak.

_**"Bisa berjalan?"**_

"A-aku bisa sendiri kok." Gokudera mundur beberapa langkah dan nekad berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah. Yamamoto tertegun, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan cewek itu. _'Kenapa baunya sama dengan bau Gokudera? Dan ukuran pinggangnya juga sama. Apa mungkin..?'_ pikir Yamamoto. Yamamoto masuk ke kelasnya ketika bel sekolah akhirnya berbunyi.

- saat pelajaran -

Yamamoto memperhatikan bangku kosong kepunyaan Gokudera. Ditatap berkali-kali juga gak ada yang berubah. Bangku itu akan kosong dan tetep kosong mpe satu hari ini selesai. Tsuna yang duduk di depan Yamamoto merasa gak enak, karena dia ngerasa ada tatapan penuh hawa pembunuh dari belakangnya.

-sementara itu-

Sizuka a.k.a Gokudera di kelas tiba-tiba jadi superstar! Kenapa biosa begitu? Karena tidak biasanya Sizuka bisa mengerjakan soal-soal matamatika, apalagi soal njelimet yang biasa keluar untuk tes masuk universitas Tokuo.

_**"Hebat Sizuka! Tadi malam kau belajar apa?"**_

_**"A..~Gokudera mbenerin suaranya biar lebih terdengar jadi suara cewek~ …aku… ehm.. pinjam catatan kakakku."**_

"_**Kakak? Bukankah kau anak tunggal?"**_

"_**Ah, bukan…bukan…maksudku kakak sepupu yang menginap di rumahku. Aku iseng membaca bukunya."**_

"_**Oooohhh…tapi ini keren! Dalam satu malam kau langsung menguasainya, apalagi kau sedang sakit!"**_

"_**Ha-hanya kebetulan saja."**_

-saat istirahat makan siang-

_**"Tsuna,"**_ Yamamoto menepuk pundak Tsuna. Tsuna yang tegang jadi kaget setengah mati.

_**"I-i-ya… A-a-ada apa, Yamamoto?"**_ Tsuna menjawab dengan takut-takut.

_**"Kau tahu di mana Gokudera?"**_

"Tidak,hari ini aku belum bertemu dengannya." Yamamoto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tsuna,menatap tajam.

"_**Tadi malam, kau ditelepon dia?"**_

"Tidak juga,Yamamoto." Tsuna semakin ketakutan.

"Kau tidak bohong?" Yamamoto semakin mendesak Tsuna sampai Tsuna hamper tejatuh ke belakang.

"Tidak Yamamoto! Aku bersumpah! Lagipula kau sendiri lihat 'kan aku datang sendirian hari ini. Dan sejak kemarin sore, dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali."

Yamamoto berhenti menginterogasi Tsuna.

_**"Hmmm.. iya juga. Sejak pagi tadi aku tidak melihat dia datang ke sekolah."**_

Tsuna lega,Yamamoto selesai menginterogasi dirinya. Sumpah! Tsuna ketakutan setengah mati.

_**"Kalau begitu,ayo ke kantin,Tsuna! Aku traktir kau satu kotak susu!"**_

Yamamoto menarik kerah Tsuna menyeretnya ke kantin. Sebenarnya Tsuna ingin kabur dari cengkeraman Yamamoto, hanya saja dia kembali ingat kalau saat ini dia mengacaukan perasaan Yamamoto, Tsuna tidak akan melihat hari esok. Daripada membayangkan hal-hal yang lebih buruk, sebaiknya hadapilah yang sudah ada di depan mata terlebih dahulu. Sepanjang lorong orang-orang mengamati mereka berdua. Pemandangan menarik, Namimori punya mop untuk ngepel yang baru. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_**"Wah, ada mop baru rupanya."**_ Tsuna yang digeret paksa sama Yamamoto cuman bisa tersenyum kecut.

-di kelasnya Tsuna-

_**"Woii…!!! Octo-head!" aku sudah selesai buat penawarnya!"**_ Ryohei teriak-teriak di kelas tsuna, tapi gak ada orangnya di situ.

_**"Ups! Ini jam istirahat ya. Mungkin dia sedang ke kantin." **_Segera Ryohei menuju ke kantin.

-di kantin-

_**"Sizuka,kau mau roti apa?"Strawberry?Cokelat?"**_

_**"Kopi"**_

"Ha? Kau sakit, seleramu jadi aneh ya."

"_**Tidak,aku hanya ingin mencoba hal yang baru."**_

"_**Tapi, roti aroma kopi rasanya pahit,kau yakin?"**_

"Iya,lagipula aku 'kan sedang sakit,jadi tidak terlalu peduli dengan rasa." Dalam hati Gokudera _'Cepat berikan roti itu,aku lapar'_

"_**Oke,aku traktir kau Sizu. Ehm, kau duduk saja di bangku sana."**_

Mariko menunjuk satu meja dan kursi di pojokan kantin. Gokudera berjalan pelan-pelan ke tempat duduk supaya cara jalannya tetap seperti cewek. Selama berjalan dia melepas kacamatanya, mengganti dengan kacamata yang biasa dia pakai. Dia sudah tidak mau jalan terantuk meja atau kaki kursi dan jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Mariko sudah selesai membeli roti,dia menyerahkan pada Gokudera

"Terimakasih" katanya seraya menerima roti dari Mariko.

"Aku baru sadar, warna matamu aneh. Dan kacamatamu berbeda dengan yang tadi."

'_Aku lupa pakai contact lens… bodoh… bodoh… bodoh..'_

"_**Uhm…. Ini… ini.."**_

"_**Tak mungkin gara-gara sakit 'kan Sizuka?"**_

"_**I-i-ini… "**_

"_**Ayo Sizuka… jujur!"**_

Suddenly

_**"Kita sampai di kantin,Tsuna!"**_ Yamamoto teriak dengan semangat, kemudian menggeret Tsuna ke tempat duduk yang kosong, dan untungnya, di sebelah tempat duduk Mariko dan Gokudera. Bruk! Gokudera kaget dengan suara benda keras jatuh di dekatnya. Gokudera kaget melihat Tsuna -yang secara tidak sengaja- didudukkan paksa oleh Yamamoto.

_**"Juudaime!"**_ dengan spontan Gokudera memanggil Tsuna. Gokudera membuka masker yang menutupi mulutnya agar dia bisa lebih jelas berbicara. Tsuna,Mariko,dan yamamoto yang ada di dekat Tsuna lebih kaget. Tsuna cuma menatap heran dan bingung ke cewek cantik yang tiba-tiba memanggil Juudaime, karena setahu Tsuna,hanya Gokudera yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

_**"Sssstt,Sizuka, kau kenal dengan anak ini?"**_ Mariko berbisik dari belakang Gokudera menuding Tsuna.

_**"Dia Juudaime! Dan kau baseball nut! Berani sekali kau menggeret paksa Juudaime!"**_ Suara gokudera meninggi dan keluarlah suara aslinya.

_**"Si-Sizuka, suaramu..dan wajahmu.."**_ Mariko berkata gugup.

_'Bodohnya aku… aku 'kan sedang menyamar..'_

_**"Gokudera-kun?"**_ Tsuna menatap takjub pada cewek cantik berambut hitam sebahu itu yang ternyata adalah Gokudera.

_**"Gokudera??!! Kyaaa… kau cute sekali jadi cewek,Gokudera!!"**_ Mariko yang ternyata juga adalah fans Gokudera langsung memeluk gemas Gokudera.

_**"Lepaskan aku!"**_ Gokudera berontak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mariko padanya. Khuufufuffuufu… ada yang senang nih, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamamoto? Lihat Gokudera yang tambah cantik dengan make-up tipis natural dan bibir merekah efek dari lip gloss dan.. yah,pembaca sekalian tahu 'kan kalau di Jepang siswinya pakai rok di atas lutut, sekitar 10 cm. Walhasil, Yamamoto mendapat bonus bisa melihat paha dan kaki Gokudera yang kecil,langsing dan putih *author tidak tahu rambut kaki gokudera seperti apa*

Gokudera ditarik ke samping, direbut dari pelukan Mariko, berpindah ke pelukan yamamoto. Mana cara peluknya : tangan kiri melingkar di dada turun ke pinggang, sedangkan tangan kanan Yamamoto grepe-grepe pahanya Gokudera.

_**"Dia ini milikku! Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!"**_ Yamamoto mengibas-kibaskan tangannya untuk mencegah Mariko menyentuh Gokudera.

_**"Apa-apaan kau yakyu baka!"**_ Gokudera marah berusaha melepas tangan Yamamoto yang melingkar di pinggangnya, sayang tidak cukup kuat untuk menyingkirkan tangan Yamamoto.

_**"Gokyuunn…aku tahu ini kau, ukuran pinggangmu tak akan menipuku. Ah, bahagianya aku, bisa mendekapmu seperti ini."**_ Yamamoto berbisik mesra di telinga Gokudera sementara tangan kanannya semakin bergerak ke atas.

_**"Ah!"**_ pekik Gokudera, dia tak menyangka Yamamoto senekad itu. Secara reflek Gokudera menginjak kaki Yamamoto dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu. *pembaca sekalian, silakan berpikir di mana tangan Yamamoto berada sebelum dia diinjak Gokudera*

Yamamoto memandang Tsuna yang membeku dengan senyum selebar lapangan baseball.

_**"Tsuna, dukung aku mendapatkan dia,ya!"**_ yamamoto menarik tsuna dan menyambar tongkat baseballnya yang ditaruh di dekat Tsuna. Tsuna yang bingung semakin bingung. Mariko sebagai fans setia Gokudera tidak tinggal diam melihat Yamamoto mengejar Gokudera.

-dilanjutkan chapter depan-

Catatan author:

Sampai juga di chapter ketiga, semakin mendekati klimaksnya. Aku tidak menyangka, ide yang aku buat bisa ditulis sampai sepanjang ini. Hm..sedikit curhat yah, cerita ini pertamanya aku tulis dulu di notesku, hard copy, jadi bisa dibaca orang lain sesukanya. Suatu kali temenku iseng pingin baca, dia cowok. Aku bilang : jangan, jangan dibaca, kamu bisa shock. Tapi dia tetep nekad baca. Ya, aku gak bisa mencegah. Dan baru membaca 1/8 dari chapter 1, dia sudah menyerah, mungkin tidak tahan…kekekekeke….

Sepertinya semakin lama, bisa-bisa ratingnya naik…seiring dengan semakin banyak adegan-adegan terlarang yang ditulis author.

Bocoran next chapter! Akhirnya adegan pohon cinta nami-chu muncul, dan dewa cinta akan hadir!

Seperti apakah dewa cinta Pohon Nami-chu? Apa yang membuat dewa cinta keluar? Bagaimana nasib Gokudera selanjutnya? Akankah dia bisa memberikan ramuan penawar bagi Yamamoto? Apakah yamamoto berhasil mendapatkan gokudera?

Semua ada di chapter terakhir "Hari Normal Hayato Entah Kapan Terjadi"


	4. hari kedua bag2

Mari kita mulai fanficnya!

"…": ngomong

'…': ngomongnya di dalem hati

OooooooooooooooooO

Gokudera yang berlari gak tentu arah, di halaman Namimori bertemu Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Octo-head! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Ramuan sudah jadi!"

Sementara di belakang mereka, Yamamoto Takeshi mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh, disusul Tsuna yang diseret dan Mariko yang kalap melihat Gokudera jadi cantik. Gokudera senang sekali mendengar berita dari Ryohei. Tanpa peduli dia sedang dikejar, Gokudera berhenti sebentar, lalu memeluk Ryoheierat, dan berteriak…

"Kau jenius, Lawn-head!!!!"

Di belakang, Yamamoto yang melihat adegan itu, kemarahannya dengan cepat memuncak. Mungkin kalau diibaratkan thermometer air raksa, udah nyampe di suhu yang paling tinggi, bahkan ampe gelas kacanya itu pecah. Gerakan Yamamoto tidak terlihat, secepat kilat dia mengeluarkan tongkat baseballnya dari tas, mengayunkan di udara,dan berubahlah tongkat itu jadi katana yang tajam.

Dari tempat dia tadinya berdiri, tahu-tahu, Yama sudah berada di samping Gokudera dan Ryohei. Dengan emosi, Yama menebas yang ada di depannya, ingin memisahkan Ryohei yang dipeluk Gokudera. Untung reflek mereka berdua bagus, jadi mereka langsung memisahkan diri. Katana Yamamoto tidak mengenai tangan atau melukai tubuh mereka, namun… botol yang berisi ramuan penyembuh itu terlepas dari tangan Gokudera melayang di udara, dan terkena tebasan katana Yamamoto.

SLASH!! PYAR!!

Bunyi tebasan katana dan botol kaca yang pecah jatuh ke tanah. Mata Gokudera dan Ryohei terbelalak menatap botol kecil yang sukses bertemu dengan tanah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Yamamoto nafasnya terengah-engah, kini pikirannya diliputi kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"Kau… kau… sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuhnya!!!" Yamamoto berteriak.

Tatapan Yamamoto dipenuhi aura jahat bahkan terasa sampai radius 20 meter di sekitarnya. Akibatnya tak ada seorangpun yang mendekat daerah tempat mereka berdiri. Tsuna dan Mariko yang ingin mengejar Yamamoto berhenti di tempat, tidak berani mengambil langkah lebih jauh.

"Bersiaplah menerima hukuman karena memeluk Gokudera." Yamamoto mengambil pose menyerang mengarahkan katananya pada Ryohei. Ryohei dan Gokudera gugup. Di pikiran mereka hanya ada satu hal. KITA HARUS KABUR DARI SINI!

[sementara itu di tempat yang lain]

"Jangan Kyoya… ah… jangan di sebelah situ… lebih ke bawah… iya… lebih ke bawah lagi… aw! Jangan terlalu keras Kyoya, sakit… lebih lembut… nah, begitu… ah… enak sekali."

"Diam kau! Banyak komentar, or I'll bite you until dead!" Kyoya Hibari meneruskan pijatannya di pundak Mukuro Rokudo.

"Habisnya Kyoya memijatku di kepala, padahal 'kan yang pegal pundakku. Bagaimana sih?"

"Kau bermaksud mengataiku bodoh, begitu?" Hibari menodongkan tonfanya pada Mukuro. Mukuro tersenyum sinis, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hibari yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyoya-chan." Mukuro mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Hibari yang lembut. Lidahnya menjilati bibir bawah Hibari, meminta izin untuk mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulut sexy itu. Hibari tidak menolak, pelan-pelan dia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah mereka beradu, bertarung, bersatu di dalam rongga mulutnya. Tangan kiri Mukuro menopang kepala Hibari agar tetap dalam posisinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah berpiknik di bawah kemeja Hibari.

"Mmmggghhh…. Rrrggghhh…" Hibari mengerang halus, malah bikin Mukuro tambah semangat. Dia berpindah dari bibir Hibari ke arah lehernya. Hibari yang merasa suhu tubuhnya naik, meremas pundak Mukuro semakin erat, tapi Mukuro tidak protes.

Sambil berbisik agak pervert Mukuro memberikan ciuman panasnya di leher Hibari dan meninggalkan titik merah merona di sana. Tubuh Hibari gemetar.

"Dewa cinta, sudah selayaknya mendapatkan yang terbaik." Bisik Mukuro di telinga Hibari.

"Diam kau… hhh…nnnhhh…" Hibari bereaksi ketika Mukuro menjilat dan menggigit daun telinganya.

"Kyoya… hhh… aku menginginkanmu…" Wajah Hibari merah padam, dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Mukuro, tapi mengangguk kecil. Mukuro tersenyum lebar, kemudian mencium Hibari lagi, full of lust. Hibari membalas ciuman Mukuro yang kedua kalinya. Tangan Mukuro dengan sigap membuka kancing kemeja Hibari. Ketika tangannya sampai di kancing yang ketiga, suara keras mengejutkan mereka berdua.

DHUAR!!! DHUAR!!!!

"Apa itu?" Hibari menjauhkan Mukuro dari badannya. Mukuro mendekat lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa…Ayo lanjutkan…"

DHUAR!! DHUAR!! Kali ini tidak hanya bunyi yang keras yang mengganggu, tapi tiba-tiba pohon cinta Nami-chu bergoyang hebat. Mau tak mau Mukuoro menghentikan kegiatannya, sibuk mencari dahan untuk berpegangan.

"F**k! Siapa yang berani mengganggu urusan pentingku???!!!!"

Di bawah pohon cinta Nami-chu, terlihat Gokudera dan Ryohei dikejar-kejar Yamamoto. Waow! Kekuatan Yamamoto sungguh luar biasa, tanah terbelah (biarpun g nyampe kalau terbelah gara-gara gempa), pohon-pohon besar tumbang, bahkan ada bekas tebasan di gedung yang dekat dengan area kejar-kejaran mereka. Di lain pihak, tanah juga bolong-bolong dan beberapa pohon angus kena ledakan dinamit yang dibawa Gokudera untuk ngusir Yamamoto.

Mukuro marah, terlihat ada banyak tanda PMI di jidatnya dan berdenyut-denyut. Tangannya terkepal penuh emosi.

'Mereka harus diberi pelajaran!'

Ryohei berputar-putar di sekeliling pohon cinta Nami-chu, menunduk menghindari pukulan dari sisi tumpul katana Yamamoto. Jadinya pohon itulah yang terkena tebasan kuat dari Yamamoto. BRAK! KRACK!

'Oh… tidak…' begitu pikir Mukuro.

SYUUNG…GDEBUG!!! Kejar-kejaran seketika berhenti, mereka kaget karena ada yang jatuh dari pohon cinta Nami-chu. Bukan buah apalagi ulat bulu, tapi ada 2 orang! Mereka kaget, karena ada seorang pria tinggi, memakai setelan tuxedo putih, membawa trisula, dan rambutnya… rambutnya… berbentuk nanas! Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah adanya Hibari Kyoya yang ikut-ikutan jatuh. Apalagi baju komisi disiplin itu terbuka di bagian yang tidak wajar. Kedua orang tadi berusaha berdiri dan membersihkan noda di baju mereka.

Gokudera kaget melihat tampang Mukuro, ditambah matanya yang berbeda warna antara mata kiri biru dan kanan merah.

"Ka-ka-kau??? Jangan-jangan kau dewa cinta?"

"Hmphf… khufufufufufu… kau benar sekali, anak muda."

"Tapi masa' dewa kepalanya seperti nanas? Kau keturunan ya?"

CTIK.. CTIK… CTIK…! Ada kembang api kecil-kecil yang meletus di sekeliling kepala Mukuro ketika Gokudera menyebutnya keturunan nanas. Mukuro menahan emosinya mati-matian.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah mengganggu ritual cinta antara aku dan Kyoya-chan, jadi sebaiknya kalian dihukum! Terutama kau! Seseorang yang bawa katana, gara-gara kau, kami jatuh!"

"Aku tak peduli! Sekarang menyingkir dari situ, aku masih ada urusan dengan orang yang di belakangmu."

"Tidak, kaulah yang harus dibereskan terlebih dahulu. Kyoya…" Hibari segera memasang posisi menyerang.

"Kau akan membayar karena sudah merusak Namimori."

Gokudera menatap ngeri ke Hibari dan Yamamoto. Gokudera tahu, sekuat apapun Yamamoto, Hibari masih lebih kuat, dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin bila Yamamoto bisa mati melawan Hibari. Selain itu, Hibari didukung dewa –begitu menurut Gokudera terhadap Mukuro- , tidak ada kesempatan Yamamoto menang. Saat Yamamoto dan Hibari mulai bergerak, Gokudera juga bergerak, dan berdiri di antara mereka. Tangannya terentang melindungi Yamamoto.

"Jangan lakukan itu padanya!" teriak Gokudera pada Hibari.

"Minggir, atau kau juga akan terluka." Gokudera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini." Mukuro mendekat ke Gokudera yang berdiri gemetar di depan Yamamoto, lalu menarik dagu Gokudera supaya dia bisa menatap matanya.

"Berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus melepaskan dia dari hukuman, manis." Mukuro menatap dengan tampang dan senyum sinis khasnya. Cup. Mukuro mengecup pipi Gokudera. Wajah Gokudera merah padam.

"Ka-ka-karena… karena… karena… "

"Karena apa?" Mukuro berbisik mesra di telinga Gokudera yang merinding tidak berkutik.

'Aku tidak bisa melawan orang ini, dia dewa –duh, kok ya masih mikir Mukuro itu dewa sih?-' pikir Gokudera.

"Hoi, dewa gadungan! Singkirkan tanganmu dari Gokudera!" Yamamoto berteriak dari belakang Gokudera, dia ingin maju menyerang Mukuro, tapi Gokudera menahannya.

"Karena aku menyukainya dan aku… aku… aku… tak mau kehilangan dia, aku tak mau dia… sampai terluka." Gokudera serasa lemas setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Hmmm… begitu ya. Aku terima alasanmu. Akhirnya ada cinta sejati di Namimori. Nah, moodku sudah kembali baik, aku bersedia mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

'Benarkah? Aku ingin semuanya kembali normal, hari-hariku, dan semuanya.' batin Gokudera..

"Aku ingin, semuanya menjadi normal seperti semula, hari-hariku, Yamamoto, dan sekolah ini."

"Baiklah." Mukuro mengayunkan tongkatnya, seketika nami-chu tertutup kelopak sakura dan hanya Gokudera dan Mukuro yang terlihat di tebalnya kabut sakura.

"Ini tidak gratis, dan aku harus mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal." Kata Mukuro. Gokudera merasa tubuhnya membeku. Mukuro mencium Gokudera, seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya pada Hibari, dan tangannya di belakang Gokudera. Setelah beberapa saat, dan kabut mulai menipis, Mukuro melepaskan ciumannya pada Gokudera.

"Untuk ukuran remaja laki-laki, kau sangat cantik, Gokudera." bisik Mukuro, dan bersama pudarnya kabut sakura, memudar pula sosok Mukuro dari pandangan Gokudera, dan dia bisa bergerak lagi.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Nafas Gokudera hampir habis setelah ciuman tadi. Dewa satu itu nepsong banget. Tapi dia lega, sekelilingnya sudah normal, tidak ada lubang atau retakan baik di tanah, gedung, atau pohon yang hangus terbakar. [mungkin mukuro beneran dewa –pikir costae-]. Gokudera mengecek Ryohei.

"Lawn-head, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Untunglah sudah selesai."

Gokudera melihat sudah tidak ada Hibari, dan dia berjalan menuju Yamamoto yang pingsan.

"Yakyu baka! Bangun!" Harap-harap cemas Gokudera menanti Yamamoto bangun.

"Mmmm…" Yamamoto membuka matanya. Gokudera bernafas lega. "…. Apa yang terjadi? Kok, tongkatku jadi katana? Kenapa aku tiduran di lapangan?" Yamamoto duduk, celingak-celinguk ke sekitarnya.

"Kau bermimpi." Jawab Gokudera singkat, dia berdori, meninggalkan Yamamoto yang masih bingung.

"Benarkah? Padahal dengan jelas aku mendengar Gokudera berkata dia menyukaiku dan tak mau kehilangan diriku."

Langkah Gokudera terhenti.

"Itu hanya mimpi, bodoh!" Gokudera melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, Gokudera!" Yamamoto cepat berdiri dan meraih tangan cowok cantik di depannya.

"Apa lagi?!" Tanya Gokudera kesal. "Kau sudah merepotkan tahu!" Gokudera memandang Yamamoto dengan tatapan kesal. Yamamoto terdiam, mengagumi betapa cantiknya orang yang dia sayangi, apalagi di dalam balutan seragam siswi Namimori.

"Tidak, hanya… kau cantik hari ini, Gokudera." Yamamoto mencium bibir Gokudera dengan cepat, lalu memeluknya. Gokudera serasa meledak, dia meronta-ronta minta dilepas dari pelukan Yamamoto. Yamamoto bukannya melepaskan, dia semakin memeluk erat Gokudera dan tertawa senang.

Penutup dari narrator : Begitulah akhir dari hari-hari aneh Hayato Gokudera, sepertinya impiannya untuk mendapatkan hari yang normal menurut dirinya akan sulit tercapai.

~ extra ~

Di manakah Mariko dan Tsuna ketika Yamamoto jadi kalap?

Mereka tentunya di luar area kemarahan Yamamoto, tepatnya di luar radius 20 meter Yamamoto. Mereka sembunyi di balik pohon.

DHUAR!! DHUAR!!!

Tsuna (T): seram…!

Mariko (M): seru!

Yamamoto menebas Ryohei

T: Awas, onii-san!!! –ternyata meleset- huff…

M: Sayang sekali luput…

GDEBUG! Hibari dan Mukuro jatuh dari pohon

T: Apa yang jatuh? –menyipitkan mata- Hi…Hibari-san?

M: eh, ada dua cowok keren!

Yamamoto dan Hibari siap-siap bertarung..

T: Jangan Yamamoto! Bahaya!

M: Yay!

Hibari n Yamamoto gak jadi bertarung gara-gara dihentikan Gokudera

T: Gokudera-kun,,,

M: Gokudera… kau keren sekali

Tiba-tiba ada kabut bunga sakura

T: Wah… kenapa tiba-tiba ada sakura??

M: Romantiiissss….

kabut mulai menipis

T: Kabutnya menipis… Haaa???? Gokudera-kun??? –syok lihat Gokudera yang dicium Mukuro-

M: Wah wah wah….

Semua kembali normal, Yamamoto sudah bangun, mencium Gokudera dan peluk Gokudera

T: Kasihan Gokudera-kun,,,

M: Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan jadi pendukung shonen-ai!!! –bersemangat dengan mengepalkan tangan ke udara-

T: -menatap dengan pandangan hopeless ke orang yang berdiri di belakangnya-

Epilog dari costae

Bagi semua yang mengikuti dari chapter pertama, akhirnya misteri dewa cinta dan penyebab dewa itu muncul sudah diketahui 'kan? Dewa cintanya tak lain tak bukan Mukuro Rokudo, dan penyebab lain dewa cinta menampakkan batang hidungnya, karena kencannya dengan Hibari diganggu. ^^V.

Setelah menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan, akhirnya bisa diselesaikan. Chapter terakhir ini aku selesaikan dalam waktu 2,5 jam siang-siang di lantai 2 rumahku yang super panas. Aku yakin, kalo aku gak ngidupin kipas angin, niscaya aku bakal jadi costae panggang!

Di sini aku nulis adegan MukuHiba dengan setengah sadar, begitu kesadaran sudah penuh, jejeritan deh, gak nyangka aku nulis begituan....

Mukuro: terimakasih costae, sesuai banget ama mauku.

costae: wah ada nanas mesum!

Mukuro: aku bukan nanas!!! -ngancem pake trisulanya-

costae: hiiiyyy.... ngomong2, kamu 'kan udah punya Hibari, kok masih ngembat Gokudera?

Mukuro: sapa suruhbikin dia jadi cantik gitu? Di mana ada barang bagus, di situ aku ada. Khufufufufufu...

costae: bener-bener nanas mesum!

Gokudera: F**king author!!! aku tak sudi jadi korban keusilanmu...!!!!

costae: maap Gokyun, tapi sekali-kali boleh 'kan bercandaan dikit. Nyatanya banyak yang suka kok, u jadi cewek.

Gokudera: tapi yang suka cowok!!!! aku itu cowok normal!!!!

costae: oh, iya toh...baru tahu. [bener2 minta dibunuh]

yamamoto: thanks ya cos, bikin aku jadian ma Gokudera

costae: siapa yang jadian? Aku g bikin kalian jadian kok.

Yamamoto: seenggaknya aku dibikin seneng di fanfic ini, biasanya u 'kan bunuh Gokudera.

costae: ya ya, g masalah

Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk semua pihak yang sudah mendukung, dan juga kalian semua yang rela meluangkan waktu me-review dan bagi siapapun yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain…


End file.
